Japan Look Out!
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai have arrived to Japan after years of living in America. Their pasts haunt their once pleasant dreams. Listen to them as their lives are in danger. "Whatever, let's bomb this place." Interested? R
1. First Impressions

_**Japan Look Out!**__**  
By xAvenging Angelx**_

_First Impressions._

**xXx  
**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I stretched my long legs out as I sighed happily as I glanced over my best friend, Hotaru who had her short jet black hair perfectly framing her ice pale and porcelain face. Her I-pod touch was plugged in and her lavender eyes shone of complete and utter boredom. She was wearing a black lacy camisole from Hollister with a tight long sleeved black and gray shirt also from the same store. She had a pair of dark wash flare jeans with 3 inched shiny black peep-toe wedges. Her make-up was incredibly dramatic with her black eyeliner that was put on heavily, silvery-gray eye shadow, red lipstick, and blush. On any other girl, it would've looked almost liked a train wreck disaster, but she managed to look hot and seductive in the way she put hers on. We had gotten right out of the airplane from a long flight from America. I announced to my friend, "It's good to be back in Japan!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I whimpered as I felt hot pickles go down my cheeks. Damn, that woman and her crazy inventions that stung like hell. The gun had hit me directly in the forehead and the impact stung. It was definitely worse than chopping off a finger, I can assure you of that. I remember that it was the third invention that she ever made- to keep me away from her. Or at least my so called 'idiot' germs.

"You are an idiot... I've never been to Japan, so how the hell would I know if it feels good to be back there? And you look like an idiot standing there with tears running down your cheeks!" she scolded me as I wiped off my tears and forced on a smile as she nodded. No matter what, I knew that she cared for me, even if she acted cold and distant. It was her insults that showed how she felt about me. It was twisted and odd, yes, but still affection nonetheless.

"What--?!" I turned around to be enveloped into the arms of a man...

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

What the heck?! Some 30 year old man is hugging MY Mikan! I was seething. That idiot was even hugging him back! He could be a child molester! A mugger! A serial killer! A bank robber! A terrorist! I was seething underneath my cool and collected mask that I wore everyday. Oh the prices to pay for being stoic and the regaining Ice Queen of America.

"Daddy!" Mikan squealed as she looked up at him with affection and hugged him even tighter. She had her classic striped American eagle tank top, colored in black and white. A black jacket was draped over it so she wouldn't feel violated if guys started to check her out and for a finishing touch; she had a pair of skinny dark wash guess jeans that showed off her ass and a pair of black and white converse. She had her hazel eyes lined with a small line of black eyeliner so it would make her eyes pop out and not look like raccoon eyes. She also had a dab of blush, silver eye shadow, a coat of frosty pink lip gloss.

Okay, that was better... I could imagine all the things I could do to that person if he wasn't her dad... I grinned evilly to myself as I stared off into space with an alert expression on my face. I didn't want people to think of me as a ditz like my best friend over there.

_Evil Thoughts_

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

"It's so good to see you, honey!" my dad said in a kind tone. I hadn't seen him since the day I left for America. He brought back… Well, sadly no memories thanks to… Well, I didn't want to think of those horrible times and thought of how great it felt to be with my father again. I missed him dearly.

"I missed you dad," I felt tears coming down again. First with the invention, and now this. I was seriously a crybaby wasn't I? I smiled bitterly as Hotaru told me that on a daily basis. It kind of gets to me and I feel horrible about myself. But why should I waste time wallowing in my own sorrow when I had business to take care of? My father wasn't the only reason why I showed back up after these days.

"Umm, can I go to the bathroom?" Hotaru asked, breaking the moment... I peeled myself from my dad, asking her silently if she wanted me to come. . It was always easy being with Hotaru and knowing her for so long. We practically could read each other's mind with a quick glance at each other. That was how we rolled.

She glared at me coldly and I said weakly to my father who was left out of our little silent conversation, "I'll go with her..."

He nodded distractedly as I followed her to the airport's bathroom. It was a peach-coral shade. It looked so fancy, yet disgusting at the same time. I hated how the lady's room is usually some shade of pink. It sickened me to the core and the mirror was fogged up with God-knows-what.

I watched as Hotaru sat on the sink, one of her favorite hobbies. I leaned by the window and I looked at her expectantly. I wondered why she wanted to go into the bathroom without needing to relieve herself. She stared at me stoically as she commented, "So that's your dad..."

I grinned at her as I replied in a cheerful voice, "Yep! I miss him so much! I haven't seen him since I was 10!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

I gave Hotaru my best puppy dog eyes. Why the hell did she hit me again? I was pondering over it, especially because I actually replied to her in a correct way. I mean, it was kind of obvious that he was my father; would I hug some child molester or something?! I whimpered, "What was that for?!"

She glanced at me before inspecting her nails. She coldly responded, "That was for being an inconsiderate person! You idiot, didn't you noticed that I felt uncomfortable?! Oh wait, you're too dumb to notice anything but your dad!"

I stared at her, dumbfounded, is she jealous of my dad?! God, she had nothing to be awkward with! She was my family now! She had nothing to be jealous of too! I spent more years of being with her than being with my dad. I barely knew my dad after I moved to America.

"Well, I'm sorry," I slightly bowed down my head my long light caramel colored hair brushed against my cheeks. I didn't want this to end up in a disaster, so I apologized first because knowing Hotaru… She would never utter those words to me or anyone else. That was just the way she was. She wouldn't be Hotaru without her coldness.

"Whatever, let's bomb this place," she got off the sink and smoothly walked out of the bathroom waiting for me to follow. As if I were her puppet. As if I were her little minion. As if I were a puppy. I moved off the wall that was right by the window that I was leaned against and stormed out. The nerve! If Hotaru didn't want to be here, then why did she come with me?! I kept up my clouded with anger thoughts as I accidentally bumped into someone...

I immediately fell to the ground from the impact and fell flat on my butt. It was a pinch compared to being hit by Hotaru's baka gun, but I still rubbed my ass on natural instinct. I mumbled to the stranger that I bumped into, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"You should be! God, and nice choice that you have there, White Lace," the other person snarled. I felt his hostility through his husky baritone voice. I didn't get what he meant… I felt dense… Stupid… Moronic… Retarded… Idiotic… You know, that kind of feeling. But still white lace? What the hey?! White lace… I was so confused, but my face shot up as I looked up to meet a pair of challenging crimson red eyes.

The boy was my age: 16 and he had raven black hair that was mused up. He had a black tank top with a white opened polo with blue flames dancing at the top of the shirt. A cross was worn along with a matching silver earring on his left ear. He had a pair of black baggy jeans and a black cap to go along with it. The rippled muscles on his biceps looked absolutely delicious. He had the muscles of a guy who looked like he didn't work out. It was a major turn-on, but his attitude definitely turned me off.

I suddenly realized what 'white lace' meant. That took a long while, but I grasped the concept though. I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed and my mouth opened up wide as I shrieked, "You are a fucking pervert!! Why the hell are you looking down there?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he said, "not my fault, YOU'RE the one who showed me them."

3

2

1

"I'm wearing pants for god's sake!" I yelled in exasperation. How the hell did he see it?! My pants definitely aren't as baggy and loose fitting as his, nor was I trying to show off my ass. I preferred to stay non-sluttish unlike most people these days. It was all about hormones that got the girls to behave like they did, God get a grip!

"Whatever, it still showed..." he took hold of my chin and stared into my hazel eyes. I felt a flush heat up starting from my neck. I felt my heart thumping real fast… What was this feeling? Oh well, he began to walk away from where I was sprawled without even helping me up. That bastard.

I wanted to slap him so bad now! Tackle him to the down and beat the hit out of him. He had the fucking nerve to peek at my underwear!! He had no excuse to be looking at them with me wearing my jeans. He was a sly one… I'll give him that much.

I jumped up and saw Hotaru waiting for me. I pretended like nothing happened and remained as cheerful as can be, despite the fact that I wanted to go get that little pervert and maybe wring his neck while I'm at it. I forgot about being annoyed at Hotaru as I ran over to her side. I managed to do so without tripping once. That was amazing considering my personal history. Huh, many that line of business really did help me out. I grinned as brightly as I could so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Knowing her, she probably knew exactly what was going on once I tell her and I'd stay as confused as usual.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I snapped a picture with Mikan and that other idiot-who's-name-I-do-not-know. My camera flashed as I quickly snapped a few more just in case some of them didn't turn out well. I hid my camera when I saw her looking my direction. There was no need for her to know that I knew exactly what happened. Let the dense people stay dense, it was always better.

He, he, he! I saw that boy flirt with little Miss Mikan a.k.a my best friend. If he wanted my Mikan, he'll need to go through ME, first! I smirked evilly as I thought about all the ways that I could hurt him. If I ever see him again, that is. I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his face with my wonderful baka gun and then… I stopped my thoughts as I saw that Mikan neared me. That idiot was probably going to tell me what just happened. I bet you two million dollars.

**xXx**

_**Ending Notes:**__**Hello everyone! This is the edited version of my other story, Japan Watch Out. Like it said in the All This Pain author's note "So if you see an 'Avenging Angel' posting, it's me!" I just couldn't bare to delete my stories in the process of editing them, so I just made another account.**_

_**So this was my first ever fanfiction story, and review it please! I added a lot more details to this than the original version. Everything is accepted, even flames. An author is not a true author until she accepts true criticism. If you spot any grammar or spelling error, please let me know : )**_

_**So other than that, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, && REVIEW!**_


	2. Hyuuga is Going Down

**Japan Look Out!  
**_By xAvenging Angelx_

_**Hyuuga is going down.**_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I absently brushed through my hair, making sure that it looked perfect. I was Mai, Hotaru, the Ice Queen, Miss Stoic, and I wasn't one that liked to look like I just woke up. I tapped my foot impatiently as I narrowed my eyes. Mikan took so long to get from one place to another. It wasn't that hard to walk about 150 paces or so. Once she got to my side, I hit her lightly on her side of her head, "Idiot, what took you so long?"

"Oh… It was… Nothing," Mikan spoke through clenched teeth. A raging fire burned through her hazel eyes as I took note of how her hand clenched and unclenched into a ball. She glanced down and stuffed her fist into her pocket and looked up at me with a sheepish grin.

"Really now?" I asked with an arch of my eyebrow, "It definitely looks like something more."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Your hand, when you are mad you flex your hand a lot. There's a fire in your eyes that you don't usually get unless we meet with Hell Fire or putting on a cold front. You're pissed to sum it up," I offered out to her as we both smoothly walked over to the place that we left Mikan's father. We took our time, walking in silence as she mused over what she was going to say to me.

She finally spoke up, "I'm sure you saw what happened, Hotaru. You and you're skills. You probably even have pictures!"

She chuckled as I held in a smile. But the twinkle in my eye didn't go by unnoticed by Mikan. She continued, "But I'm guessing you want my first hand experience. So there was that guy. Black hair, crimson eyes. He bumped into ME. Not the other way around. So when I got up, he was all like 'you should be! God, and nice choice that you have there, insert my underwear.' I'm wearing JEANS for God's sake! That man is a big FAT pervert!"

"He looked pretty fit to me, Mikan," I joked.

She shook her head vehemently, skipping the fact that I was in a pretty good mood currently. Knowing that Michelle was going to meet us here was pretty cool. I haven't seen her in a long while, since her last trip to America to be exact, though I have written her letters. I shook my head of the thought of Michelle, and went back to the realms of Earth and heard Mikan complaining, "He's such a pervert! He looked at my underwear! That's SO not right! I would've beaten him up but that would've blown my cover straight away. That little son of a beach."

"Beach? I think the correct term would be bitch, Mikan. Or if you didn't want to swear, it would've been son of a female dog," I rattled as I shot my friend a glance. She was fuming and even a blind person could see it. Her lips were pressed together firmly, her eyes were narrowed down into slits, and steam was practically visible. I shook my head at the sight of her. I was about to comment, but something else caught my eye. I saw her father, finally. And…

"Isn't that the dude that saw your underwear?" I asked, "You know, by your father?"

Her hazel eyes bulged. Her index finger was thrust out in an accusing manner and she snarled, "That little fudging witch! I will so— "

I clapped a hand over her mouth and the other hand pushed her arm down. There was no need to call attention to us. With her gaping mouth that will attract flies and finger, we would've been spotted immediately. I told her to calm down and when she grudgingly nodded, I let go of her. I stood on my tippy-toes and spied at what they were saying. I had a gift of lip-reading.

"What are they saying?" Mikan asked, obviously catching onto what I was going. I pressed a finger to my lips and watched the two men speak.

"Are you serious, Mr. Sakura?!" I read the lips of the crimson eyes boy.

"Yes, I'm serious, Natsume," I read Mr. Sakura's lips and commented, "We learned his name, Mikan."

She chuckled and ushered me to continue. Continuing on Mr. Sakura, I kept going, "And I would appreciate it if you called me dad, daddy, father, or pops. I don't care, just don't use Mr. Sakura. It makes me feel weird."

"What the fu— " Mikan gasped as I whispered shut up and gave her a glare to silence her.

I saw that the boy, Natsume had nothing interesting to say; I glanced at Mikan and coldly spoke to her, "Continue. Only, don't use the foul language that God Knows where you picked it up from. You sound so low class."

"Sorry, mother," she rolled her hazel eyes at me, "Anyways, What the fucking hell?! That guy cannot be my fucking brother! I will NOT accept him as family! Screw this, I'm out."

She stormed away, but I grabbed her arm. I glared at her until I saw that she was ready for my lecture, "Okay. You are so low class swearing your head off like that. There's no prize in getting the most swears put into a fucking sentence, got it? And he CAN'T be your brother. He's at least half of a brother or adopted. Seeing that he called your father Mr. Sakura, I think that he was adopted. And no, you aren't going to screw anything because I would punch you if you lost your virginity and call you a cheap whore for the rest of your life. And you aren't out of anything. You dragged me to Japan, you're staying here with me or I'll make your life a living hell, got it?"

Mikan stared back at me defiantly, "How come you get to swear and I can't?"

"Because I'm rich. And two. I don't swear as much as you do, Miss Swears a lot in just one sentence," I replied back smoothly.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"I know. I hate you too."

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you most, so in your face," I snapped back with a twinkle in my eye. We both looked at each other and she burst into fits of giggles. I just watched her. My Ice Queen status would be in ruins if anyone finds out that I'm actually capable of laughing.

"I'm happy of seeing both of you enjoying your time here at the airport. But can we move it into the car?" a rumbling voice asked from behind us as a strong hand was placed on their shoulders. Hotaru could only guess that it was Mr. Sakura. He was the only man to touch them freely and tell them to get into a car. If it were to be some random guy, he wouldn't even be standing right now.

"Sure, Daddy," Mikan said brightly as the father chuckled and let go of us. I faced the man and merely nodded.

"Hey, Mr. Sakura, who is that?" I gestured to the boy behind him… It's not like I had x-ray vision to see him since he's a little over Mikan's dad's height. Also, a light shadow was cast over Mr. Sakura. Still, Mr. Sakura and that kid looked at me startled. I smirked at their expression and discreetly took a picture of their surprised faces that lasted for half a second.

The father cleared his throat and replied, "Well, this is Natsume Hyuuga. His parents… Away on a business trip right now."

"Meaning they died in a fire," Natsume replied solemnly with a hard look crossing on his face as he crossed his arms together. It was as if he was challenging us to defy him and make fun of him. As much as I would have liked to make him suffer, that was deep stuff. And the father was here. My fun as ruined… I sighed inwardly. Stupid parental unit.

"So, I adopted him because the house felt lonely without Mikan yelling about," the father chuckled as Mikan blushed a dark red and it covered her whole face. She playfully slapped her dad on the shoulder and protested.

"Just playing, darling," Mr. Sakura laughed as the father and daughter shared a hug.

"Disgusting," Natsume mumbled under his breath, talking to himself. I had to agree with him. It wasn't exactly normal to see a daughter and father hugging so intimately. But the Sakuras' were always one of a kind and open and friendly. I knew Mikan's mother before she passed away and she was one of the friendliness women I have ever met. I was kind of jealous of Mikan and her real parents. They were so happy go lucky and so… Just not like how I grew up. That's why I wanted to protect Mikan so much.

After that thought, my eyesight flickered over to the family and Natsume and I trailed after them to the car. We kept silent, as Mikan and her father were laughing together and reminiscing. Natsume and I were so alike on a couple of levels; I found it laughable. We rolled our eyes at the pair whenever they got corny.

"You changed the car, daddy," Mikan stated, "It used to be a Toyota Corolla, not this."

"Welcome to your new life, honey. Things have changed," the father chuckled once again. Is the only thing that this man do is to chuckle?! It pisses me off. Mikan and I placed our luggage in the middle of us as we both claimed a window seat. Most parents don't get why the window seat was so important. I'll list the reasons of what good it comes too. Escape. The window seta is right by the door so you don't have to wait to get out of the car. More space because the middle seat is usually cramped up. And you get to see the scenery and you get to see it close-up. Unlike the middle seat person, that person has to look over the head of a window seat person.

As the engine purred to life, I leaned on the side and held up my head with my palm. My I-pod was plugged back into my ear and Dance with the Devil played in my ear. That was one of my favorite songs. I wasn't the typical girl who liked pop or any of those wanna-be bands. I'm hardcore. Okay, so that's a little fib, but still. I'm not into Taylor Swift and her stupid songs. I like her message, but not her singing style. I'm not crazy, listening to stuff like I Cum Blood, because… I'm not metal, but oh well.

My eyes wandered out of the window and it rested on the rear mirror where I saw Natsume looking straight at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Usually, when people saw my glare, they backed down. But no, stupid big ass Hyuuga had to glare right back at me. He's supposed to be petrified of me, not gazing back at me coolly with his crimson eyes! He was inhumane to face up to me. I smirked to myself, Hyuuga. You are SO going down. I promise you that.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Mikan sitting there, trying not to make a sound. I smirked again, that's an obedient person. I swear, you have to train these people to stay this obedient. She knew that if she was part of a distraction when I'm in a glaring contest, she was going to get it. As in, she would be dead if anything happened. Natsume looked at me a bit confused about the reason behind my smirking, but it wasn't part of his business. Oh, he's SO going to get it when I'm through with him. Beware, Hyuuga. Beware. I hope he had said good-bye as he dances with the devil tonight.

**xXx**

_**Ending Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! All of you guys have made my day, even though I'm wicked busy now. I got a shit load of tests coming up, so you won't see me writing much. But you guys were my inspiration for writing this week (; So keep up the reviews!**_

_**So this was my first ever fanfiction story, and review it please! I added a lot more details to this than the original version. Everything is accepted, even flames. An author is not a true author until she accepts true criticism. If you spot any grammar or spelling error, please let me know : )**_

_**So other than that, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, && REVIEW!**_


	3. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Japan Look Out  
_By Xavenging angelX_**

_Trip Down Memory Lane_

_I don't care to try again. They said, "Time will heal, and time will mend,"  
But on Halloween, the last time you left  
If I knew, you were never coming back,  
I would have, held on to that last day, instead of, "Here's your keys,"  
the last thing I'd say would be "I love you."  
and just in case,  
"I'm only myself when I'm with you baby."_

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

My eyes felt watery. I never have seen a chick so brash. I swear to God, all girls are the same with their giggles and flirtatious comments. Though my sister and her friend are something else. Scratch that, they weren't even HUMAN for not trying to hit on me. I mean, my sister technically can't, but her friend? That was just creepy. If I was a regular guy, I would've been shaking in my shoes and getting goose bumps. My eyes never wavered from her eye contact. The best way for me to win was to not thinking about it. I inhaled deeply as my eyes grew distant, not really taking in the view. My brain reeled back to a happier period of my life. I was stuck in that hellhole of an orphanage, but it was a bit more cheerful with HER.

She with no name. She was 9 when she left me with her mother. She had the most beautiful caramel brown locks that waved gently to a little below her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were always sparkling with delight and she had the most wonderful laugh. Her eyes would twinkle when she made the most random discoveries and she would let out a tinkling laugh. She was so pure. She was an angel sent down from heaven. I always knew she shouldn't be hanging out with such a dark character as myself when as a young child. I always knew she was going to move on from me.

Only, I never knew it was going to be so soon. I watched her run towards my direction. I placed the manga book that I was reading at the time in my lap. A ghost of a smile was all that I allowed myself to appear on my face. The hint of the smile was met with dirty tears rolling down her cheeks. Mud was splotched all over her dress and limbs. From the rain from last night and her tears, I was surprised that she wasn't any dirtier.

"N-Natsume," she hiccupped. She opened her arms and attacked me with a vicious hug. Her head was pressed down on my shoulder and I grimaced from what the nuns would say when they saw my shirt, but I shook off that thought. Salty wet tears seeped from her eyes down to my shirt. My arms reluctantly hugged her back and I patted her back awkwardly. I haven't been hugged ever since my parents have died.

"Hmm?" I asked distractedly. I had hoped that my sempai wouldn't crash our moment together. She always had a way of doing that, so I looked around the Orphanage grounds and was relieved when I didn't see her cheerful face.

"I'm going to move to America," she whispered through hiccups. Her hazel eyes met mine and I felt so helpless. Her eyes were screaming out in agony and yet I was no help. I stared back with remorse. I felt as if I was hit by a ton of bricks. I always knew she was going to leave, just never this soon. She was my friend. I didn't want her to leave just like that.

"Why?" I asked gently. My hands stroked her back quicker, but in a way more gently.

"My momma and my papa are getting a divorce and I have to move with my mom. She's getting remarried. I don't like the man. He's scary," she whimpered into my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled with great difficulty. I always hated those two words. They were so powerful and made me feel weak. I wasn't in control when I said those words, I had to be forgiven. People ask a question whenever they utter those words. I hated to feel like I had to depend on someone else.

"It's not your fault, Natsume," she murmured. With that, a silence enveloped us. She just kept letting those tears shed and I just held on. She needed a rock, and I was willing to be that person for her. It's too bad that she probably won't ever see me again. An eternity passed by us before she spoke up. The twinkle in her hazel eyes was barely visible from her puffy red eyes.

"Promise me something?" she asked me in a tone that was below a whisper. We stopped touching each other and we both sat down, leaning on the trunk of the tree to offer us support.

"What?"

"Promise you'll never forget me?" she asked in a small childish voice. She extended her pinky and looked up hopefully.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and hooked my pinky with hers. She felt so warm. Honestly, the whole pinky promise thing was so stupid, but I obeyed without a complaint, because she was already saddened and I didn't want her to feel even worse with my mouth and me.

"Promise?" she asked with a stronger tone.

"Yes," I replied simply and a ghost of a smile appeared on my face, "And I'm sure you'll remember me by with my dazzling good looks."

"Whatever Mister Arrogant," she rolled her eyes at me and laughed. I knew that I was going to miss her laugh. I was so sure when I was a kid and I do. She stood up and brushed off some of the dirt from her dress. With a bright smile on her face and her hazel eyes finally twinkling, "I have to go now, Natsume. Momma says that I need to pack. Bye!"

"Wait!" I started to call from her departing figure. She swirled around and looked at me questioningly. I felt so stupid to never asking her what her name was until now. I never thought that it was important until now that she was leaving Japan for America.

"Mika, bye Natsume! I'll never forget you!" she shouted and with that she left. I stared at the fence for a long while. My friend was leaving forever. I was numb and weary.

"You know, she's only taking it real hard because of you?" a quiet voice asked from right next to me. I glanced away from the fence briefly before looking back again. It was just my sempai, Elyse. She was three or four years older than me, she never specified it to me.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. What did she mean?

"Nothing, pet," she laughed as she ruffled my hair, "It's not healthy for you to stand out here. C'mon, go inside with me."

I grunted as she placed an arm over my shoulders and led me back into the orphanage.

"Natsume. Earth to Natsume," I heard a rumbling voice from besides me. A strong hand was firmly placed on my shoulder. I flickered my glance to my father. I heard a musical laugh from my sister and a triumphant smirk written on Hotaru's face and I groaned inwardly. I just lost to a CHICK. Can this day get any worse?

"Help the girls bring their luggage into the house? I need to register the girls into school for the coming August," the father spoke to me. I looked at him and shrugged. I opened the door and jumped out and onto the driveway.

"Yeah, remember to HELP us, dude," my sister's friend drawled with dark amusement. I rolled my eyes. The next thing that I saw pissed me off. That proved my point that ALL girls were evil. Mikan was okay, I guess because at least SHE tried to carry her suitcases, but that Hotaru! She walked away, expecting me to follow her like a maid with one hand on her suitcase! God, I'm a MAN and THE Natsume Hyuuga! People are supposed to wait on me, not the other way around! My God! That really pissed me off; that violet-eyed girl walked right next to Mikan that was struggling to carry her own luggage and effortlessly carried it! That girl then smirked at me and walked away with my "sister."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The fire that burned in my soul was ignited when Hotaru pissed me off. My eyes snapped open when I heard someone calling my name. It was my sister and there was a teasing grin on her face. She chuckled and asked, "So when are we going to get to get a tour of the house that the Badass lives in?"

I rolled my eyes again and caught up to them in a matter of a few paces. I stayed two meters exactly away from double trouble. I ignored their chatter and the only time that I looked up from the ground was when I saw another pair of feet walking in our direction. Well, it was closer to Hotaru and Mikan, but nonetheless, it got my attention. I wonder who it was.

"Hotaru look out!" I heard Mikan screech as she pushed her dark haired friend out of the way of the path of destruction. Great, my day just went from a ten on the 'worst day ever' meter to a 100. I groaned inwardly as I saw who was just about to run into Hotaru. Her long ebony hair with rebellious streaks in it… Her tight ripped light wash jeans and baggy boy shirts… Her short structure and a book glued to her hand, it could only be one person. Yes, it could only be described as one person, Elyse.

I sighed and walked closer to the girls. I had to greet my sempai or else… She had a very short fuse and she was probably the only girl that I respected and didn't want to piss off. Well, Hotaru was second on the list, but Elyse made Hotaru look like a kitten. Trust me.

"Michelle," Hotaru greeted warmly as the two girls hugged. That just made me look at them with an eyebrow arched. What the fuck?! Hotaru was capable of HUGGING someone?! Someone alert the press! I held in a snicker and I wondered how Elyse stumbled on the name Michelle. She had a thing for changing her name every time I see her, and I wasn't unfazed when I heard people call her random names. Hugs and kisses on the cheek went around the three of them. Not to mention whispers that I wished that I knew what they spoke. Though the main question was how did they know Elyse. The three of them lived across the globe from each other.

"No one is following you," I heard Hotaru speak up from all of the whispers and giggles. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked defiantly at Elyse who glared back with a hint of desperation in her dark brown eyes.

"Shut up!" she snarled and that's when she saw me…

Recognition was seen in her eyes and she clapped a hand to her mouth. She bounced over to my side and squealed, "Oh my God! Oh my fucking God! Natsume! Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!"

She hugged me tightly and the only thing I could do is to stiffly hug her back. She let me go within a couple of minutes and I sighed, "Always nice to see you, Elyse. It's been a month hasn't it, Miss Melodramatic?"

"Well, I've been busy," she answered mysteriously with a wink.

"How do you know him?" Mikan asked in awe.

"And more importantly, how come you haven't killed him yet? He's just a jackass and I haven't known from for more than an hour, darling," Hotaru asked.

Elyse laughed as she replied, "I put up with him since I was 10 or 11. He isn't as bad as he seems, honey."

"Lies," Hotaru declared.

"You know it, honey. I was just trying to make Natsume feel better about himself," Elyse giggled. She winked at me and just sighed. Elyse was forever the playful one. Even when she was depressed or in a horrid mood, she wouldn't let it show unless she was pissed. That's the only negative trait she would show people.

"His ego is big enough," Mikan snorted.

"Hello, I'm right here," I finally spoke up from the gossiping ladies. At least Elyse showed that she saw me and was just teasing. Mikan was probably joking around too… But Hotaru most likely meant it.

"We honestly don't care, sweet pea," Elyse laughed good-naturedly.

"Whatever Hag, just how did you end up in my front lawn?" I demanded. I was wondering about that. I knew her answer: it was always going to be her standard "You know me, I could slip through anything that I want to."

She smirked as she answered, "People and you know me… I could slip through anything that I want to…"

See what I mean? I grimaced as I remembered that clearly. She always makes me remember that day… I shook my head and tried not to go back down memory lane, but I couldn't get it out of my head. It just replayed in my head over and over again. It was the event before I was basically rejected by the brunette, a.k.a Mika. And she didn't even know how I felt.

**xXx**

_**Ending Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! All of you guys have made my day:**_

_**chrisca123456789**__: Thank you so much! And I know right? (: I'm always going to be in favor for Hotaru… Haha_

_**xmidnightrose22**__: Thank you, sweetie (: And you'll learn it in time… Patience haha_

_**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08**__: I hope this was quick enough for you! (:_

_**So this was my first ever fanfiction story only heavily edited, and review it please! I added a lot more details to this than the original version. Everything is accepted, even flames. An author is not a true author until she accepts true criticism. If you spot any grammar or spelling error, please let me know : )**_

_**So other than that, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, && REVIEW!**_

_**This chapter was dedicated to my two wifeys: Janica-**__** the-crazeh-one**__** and Janet- IndigoGrapefruit! Love you both! Great times with that dude!! (:**_


	4. Author

Although this account became obsolete shortly after my March 2010 one-shot, I received a couple of reviews from this "guest" on this specific unfinished story. Therefore, I wish to clarify his/her confusion. This would be expected as the generation of fanfiction writers that I interacted with has "retired" or abandoned the website much as I had done.

In the winter of 2007, my seventh grade year, I came across this wonderful anime called Gakuen Alice. I was so disappointed with the ending as it finished with a multitude of loose-endings. Who was Mikan going to end up with? Not Ruka! NEVER RUKA! I was supporting Natsume all the way. So I craved an alternative ending, perhaps set later in the future, and I stumbled onto this site. I believe my first fanfiction was.. Well, it was five years ago.. But I can more or less recite to you that first chapter. Then I delved into this world; I fell in love with how I could manipulate the characters to my liking. I was a member of the fanfiction community a handful of months after my 12th birthday.

Anyway, my username was petalsarefallingxoxo in my attempt to be deep, but I was young and stupid. I wrote many unfinished stories (that I don't wish to revisit ever), but midway through my eighth grade year, I decided that I "matured" from my writing style. Thus I began this account. In a childish attempt to lure my previous readers, I left those stories still posted on that account and left an author's note on one or maybe two saying that I made a new account where the edits would be posted.

Quite evidently, I abandoned those goals too as I hid in my own personal life trying to change my voice and syntax to resemble something more than a hot mess. Hopefully, my style has truly changed, but you will never know as I write for me now. Not for this world. Not for an audience. But for me. I'm still not satisfied with where I am, but I'm still on the road of improvement.

I apologize that this is not an update and that there will never be an update unless someone would like to take it off of my hands (I still have the basic outline of where this was supposed to be headed). This update was to inform my readers and potential readers that yes this story is eerily similar to "Japan Watch Out!" by petalsarefallingxoxo and may seem plagiarized; that is because I am the one and the same author. On that story (and "All This Pain" by petalsarefallingxoxo), the last chapter was a note about how I was changing accounts. On this story's first chapter, there was a note about it too. But to the non-believers, check those three places and check "Sacrifices" by petalsarefallingxoxo for I had wrote "_I was already logged into this account for some reason… I don't even know, so I thought that I might as well as post on using this penname."_

My irritation level would not be this high if the fine print had been read or even skimmed, but I am flattered that someone recognized my writing from half a decade ago. This post was a waste of time for those who read every inch of my stories, including the ones on my previous account, and I, once again, apologize.


End file.
